Shaman King: Grabbed by the Ghoulies
by KattyMouse
Summary: A parody of the game Grabbed by the Ghoulies for XBOX. An ordinary roadtrip for Yoh and his friends quickly becomes the vacation from hell.


Shaman King Grabbed by the Ghoulies

It was a dark and spooky night and Yoh and his friends were on a road trip,"Hey Yoh," said Morty,

"are we there yet?" he asked. Yoh truned his head. "I think so," he said. "Just let me check the map." Yoh took a look at the map. "Well"? Len asked. "Are we there or not?" Yoh truned his head with a smile. "Ummmm.. I think we're lost," he said, rubbng the back of his head.

"WHAT!" Len yelled. "We're lost?" Yoh noded. "It looks like it," he said.

Trey, Lyserg, and Morty all sighed. "So what do we do now?" asked Lyserg.Trey shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," said Trey, "maybe we should find a place to stay until we can find out where we are." Yoh and the gang walked for hours and Len started to complain, "We're never going to find out where we are!" Len yelled.

"Hey, come on, Len," said Lyserg, "I'm sure we'll find out where we are."

Len glared at him. "No, we're not," he said, "and it's all Yoh's fault." Yoh just grinned. "Uh.  
sorry," he said. Len started yell at him.

Lyserg sat down and put one of his hands on his face, and sighed.

Len contined to yell at Yoh. "Sorry, that's all you could say is sorry!" Len yelled,  
grabbing the collar around Yoh's shirt. Suddenly they turned their attention to Morty and Trey.  
"Hey, look what we found," they said, pointing at an old creepy house.

"Good work, you guys," Yoh said. "Now let's get down there and see if anyone's home."

As they walked towards the house, a crazy looking man dressed in a pilots unifrom watched them,  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" the man laughed, "Visitor's," he said, "and they look like shamans! Well, it looks like I'll have to give them a very nice warm welcome."

Len dropped his weapon and ran up to gate. "Hey, if any one's in there, you'd better let us in"  
he yelled. He shook the barred gate doors. "Hey, come on, Len," said Yoh, "just relax, I'm sure someone will come to let us in." Len looked at him. "I can't wait that long," he said. "It's cold,  
dark, and it looks like it's going to rain soon."

Len stood there and continued to complain to the others.

But they continued to ignore him. The man in the house smiled and put out a rod of some sort, held it up, and pointed it at the stone gargoyles. They came to life and jumped down behind Len, and grabbed him. "Hey, let go of me!" he yelled. "Who do you think you are?" One of the garoyles covered his mouth.

Len was waving his arms at the others.

Trey saw the gargoyles taking Len inside the house. "Holy crap, Len's in trouble!" he said as he pointed. Everone turned their heads, and saw it. They took him inside and before they closed the doors, one of them poked its head out, smiled and waved.

Yoh and the others quickly ran inside after them.

Yoh stopped and looked around. "Whoa!" Trey said. "This place is huge!" Lyserg looked at him.  
"Never mind how big it is," he said, "we have to find Len." Yoh nodded his head. "Lyserg's right"  
he said, "we have to find Len." As they walked through the house, Morty noticed a painting on the wall. "Who's this guy?" he said.

Trey looked at it closely. "I'd say the guy who owns this house," he said.

"Well, whoever he is," Lyserg said, "he sure doesn't look like someone you can trust." They continued to walk through the large house. "Man, where can Len be?" Trey said. "I don't know," Yoh said, "but we have to keep looking."

Morty heard something muffled from behind a corner.

"Hey you guys," Morty said, "I think I hear something over there!" they walked around the corner and saw Len tied to a chair,and Gaged as well."Hey look there's Len"! Trey yelled and ran over to him,"Trey watie"! Yoh said,but it was to late,once Trey got any where naer Len a trap door opened and Len fall.

Yoh and the others ran over to Trey,"oops" he said.  
Morty looked up at him,"Oops" he said, "could you please define...'oops"  
Trey looked down at Morty, and grinned. "Uhh...wrong move."

Yoh looked down the larger hole, and back at the others. "Looks like it's pretty deep."

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Lyserg

"I guess we go down there and see if we can find him," said Yoh. "Let's go, you guys!"

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
